


Hauntings

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Ghosts, Hauntings, HeeTop, M/M, Some Fluff, Strangers to Friends, cussing of course, i watch too much tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Heechul explores various haunted locations with Donghae, Eunhyuk, and Big BangThis fic was originally posted on 4/15/2014. It ended on 10/20/15. Can be found here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/713276





	1. Prison

Heechul couldn't believe it. He'd won a contest to explore a haunted prison with Big Bang. And he got to bring his two best friends. Donghae and Eunhyuk were thrilled when they heard the news.

"I'm surprised you entered this contest, Chulie, considering what a chicken shit you are," Donghae teased.

"Yah! Is that any way to talk to me after I bring you along?"

"I think he just wants a certain _top_ rapper to keep him him safe," Eunhyuk explained, throwing an arm around Heechul's shoulders.

"Oh, as if you won't be throwing yourself at G-Dragon," Heechul laughed, pushing Eunhyuk away playfully.

"I just want to ask about his tattoos," Eunhyuk replied.

"Sure," Heechul and Donghae said together.

 

  
They were still giggling when a black van pulled up.

"Holy shit!" Donghae squealed softly.

"Okay, guys. Cool, calm," Heechul commanded as Big Bang began piling out. They were all smiles and waves, save for one rapper. Seunghyun barely glanced at them, focusing instead on his phone and coffee.

"I guess you're the big winners," Jiyong walked over, smiling.

"He is," Donghae indicated Heechul. "Which is funny, because he's such a scaredy cat."

"Hey!" Heechul pouted. He bowed to boy group. "Kim Heechul, looking for new best friends. Any takers?"

The group laughed.

"These are my best friends, Donghae and Eunhyuk."

Everyone bowed.

"You guys ready for some ghosts? Except Heechul, I mean," Youngbae teased.

"Hey!"

"Oh, he'll be fine," Eunyuk answered. "He just needs someone big and strong to protect him," He waggled his eyebrows at Seunghyun, who was texting furiously. Heechul deflated, and Seungri kicked Seunghyun.

"Not now, maknae, Jesus."

Seungri sighed and smiled at Heechul, who faked a smile back. Donghae bumped his shoulder with Heechul, who flashed a genuine- but small- smile back.

"You're here!" called a voice from behind. They turned to see an older man dressed in what looked to be a prison guard uniform. "I hope you're ready to be scared." They turned to follow the guide. Heechul looked back at Seunghyun, who just looked at his phone. Heechul sighed, and turned back around.

 

 

  
"This prison was built in 1908 to house the worst of the worst- gang members, murders. We'll start in the warden's office, which is said to be haunted by Yang Hyun Suk, the first and most brutal of the wardens."

The office was rather dull, as most offices are. The group dutifully looked at the photos on the walls; admired the view of the prison yard from the windows; and filed out to explore the rest of the prison. The infirmary- haunted by prisoners who had died, some of them victims of secret and weird experiments. The cell blocks- haunted by guards and prisoners alike.  They moved to the basement.

"Isolation," the guide smiled. "The ultimate punishment. No sunlight, two meals consisting only of bread and water, and you were only allowed out for one single hour a day. Many prisoners went mad down here.

They all peeked into the cells and took turns scaring each other. Heechul laughed at everyone, loving how down to earth Big Bang were. He just wished Seunghyun would join in. It sucked learning his ultimate bias wasn't exactly fan friendly.

 

* * *

  
He'd just finished tying his shoe when he heard someone call out to him.

"Hey kid."  
It sounded right next to his ear, but when Heechul turned, there was no one there. Standing up, he found himself facing a hallway branching off the main one. He heard laughter to his right, and could see Eunhyuk doubled over in laughter. He was about to join them, when he heard the voice again.

"Hey kid. I need some help."

"Who's there?" Heechul called. He began to walk down the new hallway.

"I need some help."

Heechul could just make out a face in front of him- but the face was grey and the dark eyes were large. Too large.

"Youngbae, is that you?"

Silence.

"Youngbae, you asshole," Heechul muttered. He turned to head back, when he was knocked down and something grabbed his leg.

 

  
Seunghyun was way behind the others. He'd just received a nasty text from Hyuna when he heard the bloodcurdling scream that made him drop his coffee. He shoved his phone in his pocket and took off in the direction of the screams. He turned a corner and saw that kid- _Heechul? Heenim? Fuck_ \- on the ground screaming. It was freezing.

"Seunghyun, help me!" he screamed. "It's got me!"

Seunghyun bent down to help Heechul up. He met with some resistance, and when he looked down, he saw Heechul's leg being pulled in the opposite direction. Thinking Heechul was trying to pull a fast one, Seunghyun pulled even harder. He was met with an equally hard tug from that other direction. Heechul's pants began to shred, and Heechul screamed.

"God damn it!" Seunghyun shouted. "Fucking let go!"

And it did. Heechul's leg dropped and the temperature began to rise. Heechul's screams were replaced by sobs and Seunghyun pulled him into his lap. His eyes widened when blood began to see through Heechul's jeans.

"What happened?"

Seunghyun turned to see the rest of the group staring at them. "We're leaving," he commanded, gently picking Heechul up. "We're leaving now." He turned to the guide. " He needs first aid."

"Of course. Quickly, everyone. Stay together."

 

  
In the Visitors' Center, Heechul's sobs had tapered off to whimpers. When the guide had cleaned off the blood, they noticed what looked to be claw marks down Heechul's calf. Heechul was lying on his stomach on the couch. Donghae held his hand and Eunhyuk stroked his hair.

"Can we take you guys out to dinner?" Jiyong asked.

"They can go. I just want to go back to the motel," Heechul answered.

"I'll stay with you," Seunghyun offered.

"No, it's okay. You go on ahead."

 

* * *

  
Heechul was alone in the motel room. He tried to watch television, but nothing was on, so he just stretched out and relaxed. When the door opened,  he almost fell out of bed seeing Seunghyun.

"Umm..." he sat up straighter.

"Donghae and Eunhyuk are with the rest of the guys in Jiyong's room." Seunghyun sat on the bed across from Heechul. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm alright."

"I'm sorry."

Heechul looked up, surprised. "What the hell for?"

"For being so involved in my phone and my drama that I wasn't paying attention to you. Donghae said I'm your ultimate bias."

Heechul rolled his eyes. "I'll kill him."

Seunghyun chuckled. "Well, I'm sorry for being a bad idol."

"It's no big deal."

Seunghyun raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Well, you did save me."

Seunghyun smiled, then sighed. "Maybe if I'd been paying more attention, you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"There's no way you can know that. And if it wasn't me, it could have been one any of the others."

"Eunhyuk says you're an expert on ghosts."

"If you call watching YouTube videos 'expert'."

Seunghyun smiled. "What do you think attacked you?"

  
Heechul leaned back and closed his eyes. "What did you see, Seunghyun?"

"Nothing. That's the point. I saw your leg being pulled, your pants being shredded, and you bleeding."

"Were you scared?"

"Not at first. Not until your pants tore."

They sat quietly. Finally, Seunghyun stood. "Well, whatever it was, it's gone now. You're safe."

"Unless it followed me."

Seunghyun started. "That can happen?"

Heechul shrugged. "You hear stories."

"You need to ignore the stories."

"Never."

Seunghyun chuckled. "I'm glad you're okay. And I'm sorry about my behavior."

"We're talking now. That's what matters."

Seunghyun smiled. With a ruffle of Heechul's hair, he was out the door.

 


	2. House

A month later, Heechul was returning home from work when he found Seunghyun waiting for him outside his door.

"Hi," Seunghyun smiled.

Heechul blushed. "Hi. How did you know where I live?"

"I have my ways."

Heechul held the door open. "So you bribed the YG receptionist?"

Seunghyun tried to scowl but ended up laughing. "Actually, something's come up that I thought you'd be interested in."

Heechul opened the fridge. "Want something to eat?"

"No, I'm good, thanks."

"Good, because all I have is a bottle of soy sauce," Heechul slammed the fridge shut.

"Do you need some food?"

"I'll get some food later."

Seunghyun brushed past Heechul and opened the fridge. Sure enough, a lone bottle of soy sauce was all he could find. He opened up the cabinets, some dishes, no food. "You have no food."

"I just said I'll get some later."

Seunghyun grabbed Heechul's hand. "Come on."

 

* * *

  
"So what's come up that you think I'd be interested in?" Heechul asked, swallowing another dumpling.

Seunghyun couldn't believe how much Heechul had eaten. "Seungri and Daesung found an abandoned house. Do you have a hollow leg? Where are you putting all that food?"

"What kind of house? Are you going to eat that curry?"

Seunghyun pulled his curry closer to him and took a big bite. "They were out cruising one night and stumbled upon a Western-style mansion that's falling apart. We thought you'd like to come explore with us. You can bring Donghae and Eunhyuk, of course."

"Why me?"

"To make up for the shitty time you had at the prison."

"It wasn't shitty."

Seunghyun raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, it's wasn't ideal conditions. But I wouldn't call it shitty, either."

Seunghyun smiled. "So you'll come?"

Heechul shrugged. "Sure."

 

* * *

  
"I can't believe we're hanging out with Big Bang again!" Donghae gushed from the front seat of Eunhyuk's car. They were following Daesung's car to the outskirts of Seoul.

"I think Seunghyun's got a thing for Heechul," Eunhyuk said.

"What?" Heechul demanded.

"Well, why did he seek you out? He could have come to us."

"I was the contest winner. They would only have my contact information."

"But why Seunghyun? Why not the others?"

"He's my bias."

"He took you out to eat!" Donghae exclaimed.

"You're reading too much into this," Heechul replied. "He's just trying to make up for last time."

"But why?" Eunhyuk prodded. "They never had to see us again. Now he's intentionally sought you out."

Heechul remained silent.

"Trust me," Eunhyuk concluded. "I know about these things. He likes you."

"I think you read too much fan fiction."

"Not possible."

 

* * *

  
They stood in front of a three story house. The windows were boarded up; ivy covered the walls; and a shutter on the second floor was hanging by a single corner.

"It certainly looks haunted," Daesung said.

"Ever notice how all haunted places look haunted?" Jiyong asked.

"Mine doesn't," Eunhyuk replied.

"That's because it isn't," Heechul replied.

"It is too!"

No, you've just scared yourself. I told you not to watch scary movies before moving to a new neighborhood. You never listen."

They stood a while staring before Youngbae moved forward. "This house isn't going to explore itself."

"Dirty," Heechul snarked.

They walked up to the front door. Youngbae placed his ear against the door. "Nothing." He turned the handle, and with a hard push, they were inside.

 

  
The furniture was covered in white sheets. Cobwebs hung in corners and leaves were scattered on the floor. In the kitchen, the table was still set for a meal.

"What do we know about this place?" Heechul asked.

"Nothing," Seungri answered.

"You brought us somewhere we don't know shit about?" Heechul demanded. "We could be trespassing. There could be squatters."

"Think it's haunted?" Youngbae asked.

Heehul shook his head. "I believe in haunted people, not haunted places."

"What do you mean?"

"I believe in the power if suggestion. Let's say something weird happens to someone somewhere. They tell the story to a second person. That person goes back to that place thinking something might happen. They get so excited, or scared, and usually end up scaring themselves. But it's all in the mind because other people can walk into that same place and not experience anything. Take Eunhyuk's house. He watched Poltergeist before moving in and now he's convinced his swimming pool is a portal to hell."

"It's a creepy pool," Eunhyuk said defensively.

"How can a pool be creepy?" Seungri asked.

"But no one has seen or heard anything. Except Donghae, when he wants to get laid."

"Hey!"

 

  
They made their way to the second floor.

"What do you think of orbs?" Youngbae asked.

"Dust."

"Those weird bars of light."

"Lightning?" Heechul chuckled.

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?"

"He does a lot of research," Eunhyuk said.

"So what attacked you at the prison?" Seungri asked. Seunghyun smacked him in the head.

Heechul didn't answer.

"How _is_ your leg?" Jiyong asked.

"Better. The scars are almost gone."

Youngbae opened a door, and found some stairs going up. "Attic?"

Daseung took off his back pack and unzipped it. He pulled out flashlights and passed them around.

"Such a good scout," Youngbae teased. Daesung stuck out his tongue.

"Why don't you go first, Heechul?" Seungri asked.

Seunghyun scowled.

"Fine. But if whatever is up there kills me for being first," Heechul tapped Seungri in the chest with his flashlight. "You're the first one I'm coming after." He took a deep breath, and slowly crept up the stairs.

 

* * *

  
The attic looked like the main floor- covered in dust and cobwebs. The window opposite the staircase had a hole in the top pane. Heechul flipped a light switch, but nothing happened. Flashlights illuminated stacks of boxes and a trunk under some eaves.

"What's in the trunk?" Seunghyun asked Heechul.

"The last owner of the house, I'm guessing."

They milled around, poking behind the boxes and peeking in corners.

"Look what I found!" Seungri cried out. They crowded around him and shined his flashlight in his hands. He was holding an old-fashioned photo album.

"Daguerreotypes," Heechul said.

"Huh?"

"Basically the first photographs. Before this process was invented, your likeness was done in paint, which cost money. This was cheaper and therefore available to the masses."

"Is that a girl in a coffin?" Daesung asked.

"Looks like it. When photography was still in its infancy, people often took photos of their dead to quickly capture images of their loved ones before they were gone forever. _Memento mori_."

"What's that?"

"Latin for 'remember that you will die'. A reminder that death is inevitable for everyone."

Seunghyun looked up. "You are a walking encyclopedia of weirdness."

Heechul just smirked before turning and heading back downstairs.

"Good job, dummy," Jiyong swatted Seunghyun's arm.

 

  
Heechul landed at the second floor and began wandering down the hallway. He didn't have a particular destination in mind, until he came upon an open door. Creaking the door open, he entered a small, empty room. The paint was peeling and there were a couple of holes in the floor. He walked over to the bare window and peeked out. The window was filthy, and daylight was fading. He heard the door creak, and turned, expecting one of the guys.

  
Instead it was a man in a clown mask. At least, he thought it was a man. The person was built like a man, but a woman could be built like that, Heechul supposed. The mask was hideous- a garish smile with razor sharp teeth.

"Hi," Heechul said awkwardly. "I'm sorry, we didn't know anyone else was here."

The clown just stared.

"We didn't realize we were trespassing. I'll just tell the others and we'll leave right away." Heechul moved to walk around the clown, but the figure mirrored his actions, blocking him. He tried to go the other way, but the action was repeated.

"Okay," Heechul whispered, sighing. Before he could say anything else, the clown began to move closer.

 

* * *

 

Seunghyun had followed Heechul not too long after the boy had left the attic, but he was gone by the time Seunghyun reached the second floor. _Damn, those long legs can move fast._

He took a few steps down the hallway, and heard a voice. Moving past the closed doors, he finally found the open door. Peeking in, he saw a person moving closer to Heechul, who looked nervous. Seunghyun moved into the room, his foot connecting with something that skittered across the floor. As the figure in front of him turned, Seunghyun reached around the other side to grab Heechul's hand. He pulled him out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Seunghyun?" Jiyong asked.

"There's someone else in here," Seunghyun said, pulling Heechul to the staircase. "We're trespasssing."

 

On the main floor, Seunghyun turned to Heechul. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Seunghyun took Heechul's face in his hands. "Are you sure? He didn't touch you?"

"No, I'm fine, I swear."

The others crowded around them.

"Who was it?" Donghae asked.

"A clown. Someone wearing an awful clown mask."

"You hate clowns," Donghae said. "Seunghyun, it sounds like you got there just in time."

Seunghyun blushed and was about to respond when Heechul paled." Hyun... Seunghyun, behind you."

They all turned to see a clown figure coming down the stairs. Seunghyun moved to stand in front of Heechul.

"Who are you?" Seunghyun demanded. "What do you want?"

Silence.

Daesung repeated the question in Japanese.

The clown stopped his descent and tilted his head.

"Hyun, let's go," Heechul whispered, tugging on Seunghyun's shirt. "Let's go please."

 

 

The clown reached up and took the mask off. It was a man, older, with gray hair. His left eye had been sewn shut, and a large jagged scar reached down the right side of his face. He opened his mouth to reveal no teeth.

"We're sorry to have bothered you," Seunghyun said. "We're leaving now."

They all slowly made their way to the front door, not daring to take their eyes off the man. Outside, the sky had turned dark, and Heechul shivered.

"You okay?" Jiyong asked Heechul.

Heechul nodded. "I'm just glad Seunghyun showed up when he did. That guy was getting a little too close for comfort."

Seunghyun wrapped an arm around Heechul's shoulders. "I'm glad, too. Now, let's go get you some groceries."

"Not necessary."

"It is when you only have one bottle of soy sauce," Eunhyuk said.

"This is pretty common?" Seunghyun asked.

"Why do you think he's so skinny?"

Seunghyun pulled Heechul towards the cars. "We're stocking up your kitchen."

"But-"

"Let's go."

Heechul ignored the knowing smirk Eunhyuk sent his way.

 


	3. Church

It was too early for the incessant knocking that was coming from Heechul's front door. And it was definitely too early for the seven faces smiling at him in his hallway.

"Good morning!" Jiyong chirped, brushing into the apartment.

"We brought breakfast!" Donghae declared, brandishing a box of donuts.

Next came Eunhyuk, Seungri, Daesung, Youngbae, and Seunghyun, who winked at Heechul. They arranged themselves around the coffee table. Heechul just walked back into the bedroom.

"What's wrong with him?" Youngbae asked.

"He's probably tired," Eunhyuk replied. "He's been working overtime lately. And it is a little early."

"It's eleven o'clock!" Daesung protested.

  
Seunghyun walked down the hall and quietly opened the bedroom door. Heechul was sprawled face down on the bed. Seunghyun toed off his shoes and stretched out on the bed. Heechul turned his head and blinked sleepily.

"What are you guys doing here?" he mumbled.

"We found a new place to explore."

Heechul groaned and buried his face in his pillow.

Seunghyun chuckled. "What?"

Heechul turned his face back. "Are you kidding? Every time I go out with you guys something happens. My leg, the creepy clown."

Seunghyun rolled onto his side. He tucked a lock of hair behind Heechul's ear, and traced his fingers down Heechul's cheek. Heechul burned red.

  
"Don't I keep you safe?" Seunghyun whispered.

"You usually come in the nick of time, yes."

Seunghyun gently clasped Heechul's hand. "I promise, this time I won't leave you alone. Okay?"

Heechul sighed. "Fine."

Seunghyun smiled. "That's the spirit."

Heechul rolled his eyes and laughed at the pun.

Seunghyun tugged him out of bed. "Come on. Let's eat breakfast."

 

* * *

  
Once Heechul had been fed, they hit the road. Seunghyun rode with Heechul, Donghae, and Eunhyuk. They stopped at a church. It was a small, clapboard building, with faded white paint and a wooden cross above the doors. Inside there were a dozen pews, one or two stained glass windows, and several hymnals had been left behind. Donghae opened one up and promptly sneezed. There was a thick layer of dust covering everything.

Seunghyun went to the altar and stood behind the podium. "Worship me, minions!"

"Not in this lifetime," Youngbae retorted.

"You've certainly got the voice for a preacher," Eunhyuk replied. "Don't they yell a lot?"

"Do we by any chance know anything about this place?" Heechul asked.

"We do!" Daesung beamed. "It was built in 1758 and was used to train priests in the art of exorcism."

"Neat," Heechul said drily.

"Well, Heechul?" Seunghyun prodded. "Are you going to share your thoughts on exorcism with the class?"

  
Heechul shrugged. "People often use God to explain what they don't understand. Exorcism was used on people who suffered from schizophrenia, epilepsy, even women who were menstruating."

"I should try it on my sister," Jiyong snorted.

"Let me guess- it went out of vogue with the advancement of science and medicine?" Seunghyun asked.

"Correct, Hyunnie. You get a cookie."

Seunghyun blushed.

"However, it made a resurgence in the later twentieth century thanks to a certain American movie."

"Have you seen The Exorcist, Heenim?" Donghae asked.

"Yep. I was fifteen and watching the kid next door. What to watch late at night? The Exorcist. Yeah that was a good move."

Seunghyun chuckled.

  
"What's that door over there?" Heechul asked.

Jiyong walked over and opened it. "Office." He shut the door. "A stinky one. Phew."

"Here's another door," Donghae called. He was opposite the one Jiyong just opened. He yanked hard and it opened. "Stairs. Basement, probably."

"Count me out," Heechul said.

"What's the matter, are you afraid?" Seungri teased.

"I've seen Arsenic and Old Lace. I know what's in the fucking basement."

At Seungri's confused expression, Youngbae said, "Old American movie. Funny." Turning to Heechul, he smiled. "We'll all go down together. Seunghyun won't let anything happen to you." Youngbae grabbed Heechul's hand and pulled him towards the basement.

"Hanging out with you guys never ends well for me," Heechul whined.

 

  
The basement had a low ceiling, a dirt-packed floor, and white block walls with pentagrams in red and black spray paint. To the right of the stairs was a table pushed up against the wall. Dolls were seated up against the wall, their eyes staring. All except one. It was a girl doll, with long brown hair sitting right in front of the others. In front of it was a silver goblet on top of a small silver plate. There were various coins scattered across the table. There was one light bulb illuminating the table- the rest of the basement was dark. The guys stayed close together.

"What the fuck is this?" Seungri asked.

"Heecchul?" Jiyong asked.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?" Heechul shrieked. "Why the _fuck_ do you keep asking me?" He was breathing hard and Jiyong looked startled.

Seunghyun put a hand on Heechul's shoulder. "It's okay."

"I bet it's an altar and the coins are offerings," Eunhyuk said softly.

"To what?" Donghae asked.

"What's wrong with Heechul?" Seungri asked.

  
Heechul had gone completely still, staring at the doll in front. His face was ashen, and tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"Heechul?" Seunghyun said softly. "Heechul."

Donghae grabbed his hand. "It's frozen."

Seunghyun grabbed Heechul's other hand. He and Donghae pressed their fingers to Heechul's face and neck- also cold. Heechul didn't move, didn't talk, didn't even blink.

"Let's go guys," Donghae said. "Come on, Chulie."

Nothing.

Seunghyun wrapped his arm around Heechul's waist. "I'm taking you back to my place. We'll curl up on the couch and watch bad tv."

Still nothing.

"Heechul!" Donghae cried, starting to cry himself.

Seunghyun bent down and swooped Heechul into his arms. "Let's get the fuck out of here."

 

  
They pounded up the stairs.

"Lock that damn door!" Seunghyun commanded.

They were halfway to the door when a loud rumble rolled below the floorboards.

"Keep going." Seunghyun reached the door first, and couldn't open it. "Fuck, it's stuck."

Seungri and Youngbae pushed forward and kicked the door. It flew open and everyone piled out. The doors slammed shut behind them. The air was warm and humid, and a breeze was blowing.

Heechul began to move and  Seunghyun set him down. Heechul sank to his knees and threw up.

"That's it, cough it up, baby," Seunghyun rubbed Heechul's back. "Get it all out."

With one final gagging wretch, Heechul was finished. He scrambled back and look at everyone with wide, tear-filled eyes. "I told you guys that nothing good ever came from hanging out with you!"

Donghae sat down in front of Heechul. "What happened?"

  
Heechul shook his head. "I don't know. There was something gripping my chest. It was so tight and it hurt. I thought it was a heart attack. It was really sharp." He took several deep breaths and began to cry.

Seunghyun pulled Heechul into his arms. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe," he whispered.

"Take me home," Heechul sobbed. "Please take me home."

 

* * *

  
The car was silent for the whole ride back to Heechul's. Seunghyun walked him to his door. He turned Heechul to face him and cupped his cheeks. "I promise, the next time we hang out, we'll do something normal."

"Next time, huh?"

Seunghyun pressed their foreheads together. "Please let there be a next time."

Heechul offered a small smile and went inside.

 


	4. Camping (pt. 1)

It was a beautiful, warm spring day. The sunlight streamed in as Heechul lay stretched on his couch, reading. Just as he was thinking this day couldn't get any better, his peace was interrupted by his  cell phone ringing.

"Yoboseyo," he answered cheerfully.

"Get moving, loser," the voice said. "We're waiting for you."

Heechul pulled the phone back to look at the ID. "Hyukkie? What the hell are you talking about?"

"We're going camping. Get packed."

Heechul looked out the window to see the usual suspects standing in front of a camper. "No way, man."

"Don't make me send Seunghyun up there," Eunhyuk threatened. "He won't let you pack, just walk around naked."

"Yah!" Seunghyun shouted in the background.

"It's going to get cold at night, and I don't think Seunghyun's love will keep you warm, no matter what he says."

"I'm gonna kill you, you little-"

Eunhyuk shrieked, and the phone went dead.

  
  
There was a knock at the door. Heechul was relieved to see Donghae.

"It'll be okay," Donghae smiled. "We're not looking for anything. This is a legit camping trip. Seunghyun said he promised you a normal time the next time you hung out."

Heechul blushed. He and Donghae went into his bedroom to pack.

"It's just for the weekend," Donghae continued. "I don't even think the guys want to do anything other than sit around stuffing their faces. They all feel bad about last time, Seunghyun especially. I do think there's something there, hyung."

Heechul just rolled his eyes and hefted his bag.

 

  
  
"Heechul!" Seungri called. "How's my favorite fan?"

"Since when am I your favorite?"

"Since now."

"Don't you guys ever work?" Heechul grumbled.

"Nope," Jiyong answered. "We just sit around plotting ways to make you suffer."

Heechul stuck his tongue out.

"All aboard!" Seungri shouted. "I'm driving."

"Like hell you are," Youngbae snatched the keys and plopped in the driver's seat. "Let's go!"

 

 

"Did you hijack your tour bus?" Heechul asked, looking around him in awe.

"Our tour bus is much nicer," Jiyong said.

Seunghyun walked out from what looked like a small room. "Eunhyuk is in time out," he smiled.

Heechul raised an eyebrow.

"Right," Seunghyun said. "That's the bedroom. Daesung and Youngbae will be sleeping there. The door next to it is the bathroom. No shower, but the campsite we're going to has a lodge with showers. The loft above us sleeps four, and these two tables I'm standing between fold out to sleep two. The fridge, freezer, and pantry are fully stocked, and we have couple of coolers."

Heechul looked impressed. "You guys take camping seriously."

"There are also board games and two decks of cards."

Suddenly the bedroom door flew open and Eunhyuk barrelled out. "I'm free!" he bellowed. "Chulie!"

Heechul caught him with an _oomf_. Eunhuk stuck his tongue out at Seunghyun.

 

* * *

  
  
A few hours later, they pulled into a campsite. After checking in and getting their lot number, they pulled in and piled out. They all stood quietly, breathing in the fresh air and enjoying the fading sunlight.

"This was a great idea, hyung," Seungri said softly to Seunghyun.

Heechul turned and smiled at Seunghyun.

"Thanks, maknae," Seunghyun replied, smiling at Heechul.  
  
  
They spent the rest of the evening eating, drinking, and goofing off. They played cards and told stories and laughed until their sides hurt. Seunghyun didn't sit next to Heechul- those spots being occupied by Donghae, Eunhyuk, and Seungri- but he kept his eye on him. Several times Heechul caught Seunghyun's eye, and each time Heechul blushed.

  
Youngbae and Daseung went to bed first, followed by Donghae and Eunhyuk, who clambered up into the loft. Seunghyun, Heechul, Jiyong, and Seungri played poker for the two remaining loft spots.

"That's a winner," Jiyong said. "Night, losers."

Seungri revealed his cards. "Sorry guys. Enjoy the tables."

Heechul blushed bright red.

"It won't be that bad," Seunghyun tugged him into the camper.  
  
  
Sleep came easily for Heechul. Seunghyun was curled up beside him; everyone had already dropped off; and they left a couple of windows cracked to let in fresh air. Seunghyun held him tightly, his nose buried in Heechu's hair. Heechul had no idea what time it was when he woke up, or what woke him up, exactly. He lifted his head and smiled up at the full moon in the cloudy sky. He felt a brief moment of panic when he heard a growl outside the window, but he told himself someone's dog got loose and was probably chasing some small animal.

  
His alarm increased, however, when he rolled over onto his back and saw a pair of glowing red eyes staring at him from the opposite window. Heechul sat up slowly, trying not to disturb Seunghyun. The eyes vanished. Heechul slowly crawled to the window and peered out. Everything was calm and quiet. He moved back to the window above his pillow and peeked out. He thought he saw something between the trees, but he couldn't be sure. A low growl sounded from below the window.

"Heechul?"

Heechul looked down to see Seunghyun propped on his elbow.

"Everything okay?"

Heechul let out a shaky sigh and sat back. "Probably my imagination," he said softly. "We all know what happens when I'm with you guys."  
Seunghyun smiled and Heechul's heart flip-flopped. Seunghyun reached behind Heechul's neck, and pulled him down for a kiss. Heechul's stomach quivered and he sighed contentedly. Seunghyun's tongue ran over his lips, seeking access. Heechul granted it, the kiss deepening. Another growl, louder this time, interrupted them. Seunghyun pulled back and sat up.

"What is that?" he whispered.

"A dog," Heechul said. "It has to be."

Seunghyun peeked out the window. "There's nothing there."

A growl came from the other side of the camper.

  
"Do you guys hear that?" Donghae peered down at them sleepily.

Seunghyun nodded. "We just can't see anything."

"It's a dog," Heechul insisted. "Someone's dog got loose and it's chasing something."

"It's fast, whatever it is."

They were startled by a sudden banging from the back of the camper, followed by a yell from the bedroom.

Youngbae stormed out. "What the fuck?" he hissed.

Seunghyun shushed him. Before Youngbae could reply, another banging came from the front of the camper. Youngbae strode forward and opened the curtains. Nothing was there except for a large crack in the windshield. A pounding on the roof got everyone's attention. The other four woke up and soon everyone was standing in the small area between the bedroom and Heechul and Seunghyun's bed.

"What is that?" Jiyong asked.

Heechul reached back and found Seunghyun's hand, and gripped it tightly. Seunghyun moved closer to Heechul, pulling him flush against his chest.

  
There were a few more knocks, but whatever was out there couldn't be seen by the time someone made it to a window.

"I'm going out," Youngbae announced.

"I'll go with you," Seunghyun replied.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Heechul asked.

"It's fine," Seunghyun squeezed Heechul's hand. "It'll be fine."

Youngbae opened the door and he and Seunghyun stepped out. Heechul, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Jiyong, Daesung, and Seungri all crowded around the door.

Youngbae and Seunghyun walked in opposite directions around the camper.

"You guys see anything?" Daesung whispered. The others shook their heads.  
  
  
Youngbae and Seunghyun soon reappeared. They shook their heads and shrugged. Heechul moved down to the bottom step, the others moving cautiously behind him.

Seunghyun smiled. "See? It's fine."

Heechul smiled back, but something over Seunghyun's shoulder caught his eye. "What's that? Between the two trees?"

"A shadow?"

"A shadow that stood up."

Youngbae picked up some small rocks and threw them.

Silence.

Then, some small rocks were thrown back.

"Wait," Heechul stopped Youngbae from throwing more rocks. He ran into the camper, and found a marker. He returned and picked up a somewhat smooth rock, marking a dark X in the center. He passed it to Youngbae, who raised his eyebrows, shrugged, and threw it.  
  
  
The same rock came back moments later.

"It's playing," Heechul said softly.

"What is?" Seunghyun asked.

Heechul could only shrug.

"So... it woke us up to play with us?" Donghae asked.

"We are the only ones here," Seungri replied. "Maybe it's lonely?"

Heechul smiled, and clutched the marked rock tightly.

"Bedtime!" Youngbae declared loudly, ushering everyone inside.

No more noises could be heard that night.

 

The next morning, they were amazed to discover massive footprints around the camper, and the logs in the fire pit arranged into neat rows.

 


	5. Camping (pt. 2)

"What did this?" Seungri asked.

"A Yeti," Heechul replied.

"Serious?"

"They're intelligent enough. And they have opposable thumbs." The others stared and Heechul laughed. "It also could have been other campers, or a ranger. Or any of you."

"So... how do you explain the footprints?" Daesung asked.

Heechul's face fell. "I don't. I sit down to breakfast."

"He's got a point," Eunhyuk said. "Every time we talk Supernatural, Chulie gets hurt. So we'll blame it on campers." He plopped into the seat next to Heechul. "Who's cooking?"

 

  
The rest of the day was incredibly lazy. They played games and ate food and avoided the woods and all supernatural talk. After lunch, they decided to explore the campgrounds. They stuck to the main path, waving to other campers they came across. Heechul and Donghae linked their arms and kept their heads together, whispering and giggling. Seunghyun smiled at them, ignoring the leers Youngbae and Jiyong sent his way.

 

  
They stumbled upon the lodge and raided the general store. Heechul grabbed some old paperbacks while Seungri stocked up on food and alcohol.

"Do you think we're going to run out?" Eunhyuk asked.

"Have you seen the way he eats?" Youngbae asked. "I bet he's put on five pounds since yesterday."

"Yah!"

Heechul whirled around when his books were pulled out of his hands.

"Allow me," Seunghyun smiled.

"That's not necessary."

"I know."

  
The old man behind to counter smiled at them. "You boys get any visitors last night?"

"As a matter of fact-" Seungri began, but Youngbae kicked him.

"You sneaking up on people, ahjussi?" Youngbae asked. "Or are you sending some youngsters out to do it for you?"

The man was unfazed. "Not I. That old girl is an ancient creature, far older than I."

They took turns checking out.

"How were your fire logs this morning? Nice and neat?"

They exchanged glances, but no one spoke.

"Neat logs means she likes you."

"That's reassuring," Youngbae snickered.

  
"Have you heard anything strange?"

"Define strange," Heechul replied.

"Screams. Or wails of agony."

Heechul raised an eyebrow.

The old man leaned closer. "Nothing good can come from those sounds. If you hear them, run."

Heechul looked up at Seunghyun.

"Okay, that's enough of that," Seunghyun interrupted, breaking the tension. "These boys already have overactive imaginations. Any stories may send them into overdrive."

"But it's all true!" the old man protested.

"Of course," Seunghyun reassured.

"I just don't want to see anyone hurt," the clerk mumbled.

Heechul stilled, and Seunghyun placed a comforting hand on his back.

"Well that's very kind," Youngbae sounded angry. "Maybe keep your pals away from our lot so that we can get some sleep."

"Come on, let's get out of here," Seunghyun said. He and Youngbae herded everyone out of the store.

 

  
The walk back to camp was a quiet one. Seunghyun tried to carry Heechul's books, but Heechul just shook his head and hugged them to his chest.

"This place is kind of off the beaten path," Heechul said when they arrived.

"Well, we are famous," Jiyong replied. "We don't need people peeking in at us."

"Don't worry, Chulie!" Eunhyuk yelled. "I'll keep you safe!"

"Great. We're all doomed."

 

  
A thunderstorm that evening drove them all inside the camper. More games, reading, and drinking. A lot of drinking. Seungri passed out first.

"No way am I hefting his ass into the loft. He can sleep down here," Jiyong declared.

"Heechul, you can take Seungri's spot in the loft," Seunghyun offered.

"Thanks," Heechul smiled.

"Someone has to take care of him, though," Daesung pointed out.

They all looked at Jiyong.

"Stupid maknae," Jiyong muttered.

Seunghyun smiled at Heechul, who blushed.

 

  
Heechul was laying on his stomach, head on his hands. He felt fingers through his hair, and turned to see Seunghyun looking at him.

"What are you thinking about?" Seunghyun whispered.

"Nothing," Heechul rolled over to face Seunghyun. "What are you thinking about?"

"You."

Heechul rolled his eyes  and was about to retort when Seunghyun kissed him.  Sweet and deep, like the previous night's kiss.

  
Seunghyun gently rolled over onto Heechul. One hand gently stroked his forehead while the other caressed his side. Heechul grabbed the hem of Seunghyun's shirt and tugged. Seunghyun placed his leg between Heechul's and Heechul rocked against him. Heechul thought he'd die from lack of oxygen, but he just didn't care.

  
Seunghyun had just moved to feast on Heechul's throat when a bloodcurdling scream froze them in their tracks.

"Seunghyun," Heechul whispered fearfully.

Seunghyun cupped Heechul's cheek and was about to speak when there was another scream. Daesung stumbled out of the bedroom, followed by Youngbae.

Donghae and Eunhyuk stirred.

"What is that?" Daesung hissed.

Seunghyun and Heechul scrambled down from the loft.

  
"Didn't that old man say something bad would happen if we heard screams?" Daesung asked softly.

"That ass!" Youngbae growled before stomping out into the storm.

"Shit!" Seunghyun followed after him.

"I can't believe the others are still asleep," Heechul whispered.

  
Youngbae and Seunghyun slammed back in.

"There's nothing out there," Seunghyun said.

There was a thump on the roof. Eunhyuk sat up and looked at them.

"Fuck this, we're leaving," Youngbae snarled.

"We can't leave. We have to check out and the lodge is closed," Heechul exclaimed.

"I don't give a shit," Youngbae spat.

Another scream send Donghae and Eunhyuk  down to join the others.

"We don't need to be driving in the rain and darkness and getting lost," Seunghyun pointed out.

"Fine," Youngbae huffed. "But we're leaving at the first crack of dawn." He pulled Daesung back into the bedroom.

  
Before the others could speak, there was a knock at the camper door. Jiyong stirred, but rolled back over. Seunghyun peeked out the window.

"It's the old man," he whispered.

"Don't answer it," Eunhyuk whispered back.

The knocking got louder. "Stay inside! Don't come out!"

There was a loud screech and the knocking stopped.

"A bird," Heechul whispered. "A bird of prey."

"How do you know?" Seunghyun asked.

"Songbirds have a higher pitch."

"Hell of a bird."

  
When nothing else happened, Seunghyun said, "Let's go to bed. We're leaving early."

Slowly, quietly, they returned to their beds. Seunghyun pulled Heechul to his chest and held him tightly.

 

* * *

  
Youngbae was up at dawn. He looked around the lot, but did not see anything out of the ordinary. Seunghyun was making coffee when he geared up the camper.

The others slept until they reached the outskirts of town.

 

  
"I need a break from you guys," Heechul grumbled as they unloaded his stuff outside his apartment.

Seunghyun looked up, and swallowed.

"Don't worry. You'll see us again," Jiyong responded cheerfully, winking at Seunghyun.

 

 


	6. Scary Movies

It was a sultry summer night when Donghae and Eunhyuk picked up Heechul. He hadn't seen the guys in Big Bang since they returned from camping. They were busy recording a new album. He hung out with Donghae and Eunhyuk whenever he could. And they were still convinced Seunghyun liked Heechul.

"So where are we headed?" Heechul asked, buckling himself in.

"To watch scary movies," Donghae replied.

"Yes, I got that bit from your text message," Heechul rolled his eyes. "Where are we going to watch these movies?"

"Why does it matter?" Eunhyuk asked as they cruised down the highway.

Heechul shrugged. "It doesn't, I guess." He was quiet for a beat. "Wait, what are you two up to?"

"Why do you always ask that?" Eunhyuk tried to be offended.

"Seriously?" Heechul smirked as they pulled up in front of a massive villa. "Whoa, who lives here?"

 

 

The front door opened and Seunghyun smiled at them. "Hi."

"Umm... hi," Heechul answered.

"Smooth," Eunhyuk snorted.

Heechul hit him in the back of the head.

"Come in," Seunghyun opened the door. "You smell good," he whispered to Heechul, who blushed. He took Heechul's hand and led them into the kitchen.

"Heechul!" Seungri yelled, bounding over for a hug.

"Hi," Heechul smiled, embarrassed, waving at the others.

"I missed you!"

Heechul pulled out of Seungri's grip and stood next to Seunghyun. "Thanks."

Seungri pouted. "Didn't you miss me?"

"I didn't miss any of you," Heechul replied. "I've had a nice, peaceful couple of months."

"Where's the fun in that?" Youngbae smirked.

"After you guys? You'd be surprised."

"Well, come on," Jiyong slung an arm around Seungri's neck.  "Seunghyun finishede his theater room, so let's break it in."

The others followed Jiyong and Seungri out of the kitchen.

 

Seunghyun moved to stand in front of Heechul. "So you didn't miss me?" he smirked.

"I can neither confirm nor deny," Heechul winked, twirling around Seunghyun to follow the others.  
 

 

  
They sat on Seunghyun's U-shaped couch, sinking into the plush cushions. Heechul sat next to Seunghyun. Donghae and Eunhyuk were to his left. He was fine watching Audition, but Ichi the Killer was harder. He frequently buried his head in Seunghyun's chest. Seunghyun would hold him tight, running his fingers through Heechul's hair. A storm started raging while they were watching Ju-on. After a while, Heechul thought he heard something. He sat up straighter and strained to hear it.

At Seunghyun's quizzical look, he asked," Do you hear that?"

Seunghyun muted the tv, shushing the others when they protested. He turned to Heechul.

"Tornado sirens."

"I hear them too," Jiyong said.  
   
"Okay, everyone in the basement," Seunghyun said. "I have to close the windows."

The lights flickered, then died out. A flash of lightning lit up the room, making them look ghostly.

"I'll help," Heechul said.

"I'll feel better knowing you're safe," Seunghyun answered.

"I'll stay," Seungri offered, pushing Heechul towards the basement. Heechul unwillingly followed the others.

 

 

In the basement, Heechul tried to stay calm. He hated tornadoes. He could handle storms- loved them in fact. But he was terrified of tornadoes. His hands shook as the wind wailed around the walls. He felt a little better when he heard footsteps come down the stairs, but not much. He tried to slow his breathing.

"Okay, Heechul?" Donghae called from the other side of the room."

"Yep," he replied.

"Aw, is Chulie afraid of storms?" Youngbae teased.

"Storms, no. Tornadoes, yes," Heechul answered. He felt a hand on his hip.

"He gets a little anxious," Eunhyuk explained.  
 

 

Fingers were tilting Heechul's chin up.

"Seunghyun," Heechul whispered, and lips were pressed against his. He sighed softly.

The lights stuttered on, and everyone gasped.

"Heechul!" Donghae cried.

Heechul's eyes opened and he snapped back in shock. "Seungri?!"

Seungri smiled.

"What are you doing?" Heechul demanded, shoving Seungri. "I thought you were Seunghyun. I called you Seunghyun."

"Well," Seungri said impishly. "That is my name."

Heechul closed his eyes. He felt dizzy. When he opened them again, he saw Seunghyun- the other Seunghyun. His expression was unreadable. Heechul shook his head. "I need to leave." He turned and ran up the stairs.

"Heechul!" Donghae and Eunhyuk scrambled after him.

 

 

 

The all clear sirens sounded as they reached Donghae's car. The ride was a quiet one. When they reached Heechul's apartment, Heechul unbuckled his seatbelt and sagged against the front seat.

"Sorry I made you drive in shitty weather, Hae," he said softly.

"Not a problem," Donghae replied. "We needed to get out of there."

Heechul sighed. "Well, if you guys were right about Seunghyun liking me, I bet he doesn't anymore."

Eunhyuk turned in his seat. "You don't know that."

Heechul shrugged and pushed out of the car.

 

 

He trudged up to his apartment. He didn't know what he and Seunghyun were, or where they were even going, but he was pretty sure it was all over now. What had Seungri been thinking? He probably ruined everything. Stupid makane. Heechul sighed yet again. Ah, well. It had been fun while it lasted.

Before he could flop down on his sofa to begin a pity party, there was a knock on his door. He was startled to find Seunghyun on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" Heechul breathed. "I thought you were mad."

"At Seungri," Seunghyun held up a DVD. "Besides, we have one more movie to watch."  
 

 

Seunghyun eased into the apartment, closing the door behind him. "And I don't intend for us to get interrupted."

Before Heechul could speak, Seunghyun's lips descended on his. Heechul heard the DVD clatter to the floor as Seunghyun picked him up and pressed him against the wall. Heechul wrapped his legs around the rapper's waist, and arms around his neck. They may have only kissed twice before, but Heechul had missed it- had missed the soft, sensual lips that devoured him and left him breathless.  Seunghyun only kissed one way- perfectly.  
 

Seunghyun broke the kiss and moved to Heechul's jaw and throat. Heechul panted and squeezed his legs tighter. Seunghyun carried Heechul to the couch and laid them down. He pressed his forehead to Heechul's.

"Heechul," Seunghyun whispered, pulling Heechul's shirt off.

Heechul closed his eyes. He ran his hands down Seunghyun's chest and stomach, down to his jeans. Seunghyun's shirt came off next.

Seunghyun undid Heechul's pants and sneaked his hands into his underwear. Heechul groaned, and followed suit.

"Jesus, you're huge," Heechul panted, stroking slowly.

Seunghyun chuckled and leaned in for a kiss.

   
They stroked and kissed and panted. The storm had calmed to a steady, gentle patter of rain. Heechul didn't know if he was dreaming. He didn't want any of it to end. He'd left a mark above Seunghyun's left nipple. Seunghyun had nipped all along Heechul's jaw, throat, chest, and back up.

Heechul squirmed and whimpered. "Please, Seunghyun," he begged, rocking his hips. He stroked Seunghyun faster.

Seunghyun pulled back and began to stroke Heechul faster. Heechul watched him with hooded eyes, but Seunghyun was determined Heechul would come first.

And he did. With a gently thumbing of his slit, Heechul exploded, crying out Seunghyun's name. His back arched, his head nearly coming off the armrest. Watching Heechul come undone at his hand hastened Seunghyun's release. Heechul squeezed and felt Seunghyun come all over him. Heechul reached down for his shirt to clean them up. After tucking each other back into their pants, Seunghyun sank down next to Heechul. Heechul rolled over so that his back pressed against Seunghyun's chest. Seunghyun nosed Heechul's hair, placing gently kisses along Heechul's ear and neck.

"Can we do this every time we watch a movie?" Heechul asked.

"Mmm," Seunghyun rested his hand on Heechul's hip. " Can we watch movies every single day? All day long?"

Heechul laughed.

Seunghyun leaned over Heechul, turning his face back to capture his lips.

 


	7. Hotel

It had been another month before Heechul was able to see Seunghyun. They were both busy with work, but they still texted each other whenever they could. But now they were finally getting together. Not alone, of course. Eunhyuk had seen an ad on tv about sleeping in a haunted hotel and had made reservations.

 

Heechul was excited and nervous to see Seunghyun again. The man hadn't spent the night after chasing Heechul home, but he had thoroughly kissed him before leaving. Heechul had gone to bed breathless, with a smile on his face. Waking up the next day to a good morning text from Seunghyun was icing on the cake, proof it had all happened. He caved to Donghae and Eunhyuk, who had both seen Seunghyun arrive at Heechul's. They squealed and cheered and teased, but Heechul trusted them to keep their mouths shut, especially around the guys. Aside from respecting Seunghyun's privacy, they knew how important all of this was to their friend.

 

Now, pulling into the hotel, Heechul was suddenly shy. It was no ordinary thing that had happened between them, and Heechul was nervous about seeing Seunghyun again. How would Seunghyun act? Like it never happened?

 

“Stop worrying,” Donghae said. “Just follow his lead. Maybe tease him a little bit. You're already very good at doing that.”

 

* * *

In the lobby, Eunhyuk checked everyone in while Donghae and Heechul whispered to each other. Heechul couldn't see Seunghyun watching him, but Donghae could. He kept Heechul occupied to tease Seunghyun.

 

“Okay,” Eunhyuk said, passing out keys. “Donghae and I are rooming together, as are Youngbae and Daesung. The rest of you guys have your own rooms.”

 

“Of course,” Jiyong rolled his eyes.

 

“Jealous?” Youngbae teased.

 

Jiyong stuck his tongue out.

 

 

“No rooming for us?” a deep voice asked in Heechul's ear.

 

Heechul looked up to see Seunghyun staring at him. He cleared his throat. “I have nothing to do with that,” he winked, hefting his bags and following the others. He heard Seunghyun chuckling behind him.

 

“Our rooms are all next to each other, in case someone needs help.” Eunhyuk unlocked the door and grinned before Donghae pushed him inside.

 

 

Heechul unlocked his own door and pushed inside. The room was small, clean, and sparsely furnished. There was a single bed over a round rug; a nightstand with two drawers and a small lamp and clock on top of it. There was a chest of drawers across from the door; and overhead light; and-

 

“Seunghyun?”

 

Seunghyun smiled.

 

“When did you sneak in here? How did you sneak in here?”

 

Seunghyun just smirked.

 

Heechul rolled his eyes and tried not to smile back. He slung his suitcase onto his bed. He blushed when he felt Seunghyun's arms wrap around his waist and he began nuzzling Heechul's throat. Heechul leaned back and raised his hips.

 

There was a knock on the door and Heechul cursed. He reluctantly pulled out of Seunghyun's grip. “This better be good,” he snarled, yanking open the door.

 

Seunghyun smiled from the other side.

 

The color drained from Heechul's face.

 

 

“Whoa!” Seunghyun caught Heechul as he fell. “Hae! Hyukkie!”

 

Doors opened. Donghae, Eunhyuk, and Jiyong spilled out of their rooms.

 

“Chulie! What is it?” Donghae asked.

 

“How did you get here?” Heechul asked Seunghyun, who looked confused. “You were just in here with me. You had your arms around me-” Heechul looked helplessly back into the empty room.

 

“Heechul,” Jiyong interrupted softly. “Seunghyun was with me in my room.”

 

Heechul shook his head. “That's not-”

 

Seunghyun took Heechul's hand. “Stay with me tonight.”

 

Heechul pulled away. “Is that what you think this is? A ploy to get into your bed?”

 

Seunghyun smiled. “Do you think I care? Heechul, please, come stay with me.”

 

Heechul blushed bright red as he was led into Seunghyun's room.

 

Donghae followed with Heechul's luggage. “Take care of him, Seunghyun,” he winked, closing the door behind him.

 

Heechul slowly looked up at Seunghyun, who was smiling so brightly his dimples were showing. Before he could speak, Seunghyun lifted his chin to kiss him softly. Heechul wrapped his arms around Seunghyun's neck and Seunghyun rested his hands on Heechul's hips.

 

“I missed this,” Seunghyun whispered. “I missed you.”

 

There was a knock at the door. “Dinner!”

 

Heechul and Seunghyun couldn't help but laugh and leave the room.

 

Dinner was boisterous. Heechul laughed until his sides hurt in between sharing whispers with Donghae and looks with Seunghyun. They stayed at the table long after the dishes had been cleared, enjoying their well-earned time off. They finally left once the wait staff made it known that they were ready to leave.

 

 

Heechul and Seunghyun squeezed into the oversized twin bed in Seunghyun's room. Their legs were tangled; Heechul's hand rested on Seunghyun's waist and Seunghyun's hand wasn't still. It slid through Heechul's hair, caressed his neck, ran down his arm.

 

“So,” Seunghyun said. “This vision of me you saw. What was it doing?”

 

Heechul blushed. “I do not want to talk about this.”

 

“You said its arms were around you. Was it kissing you?”

 

“Oh my god,” Heechul exclaimed, moving to get out of bed.

 

Seunghyun grabbed Heechul and pulled him under him. “Now where are you going to go?” he smirked. He leaned down to kiss Heechul. Heechul ran his fingers through Seunghyun's hair and gripped it tightly. Seunghyun moaned and Heechul took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. Seunghyun rocked back and forth against Heechul, making him whine. He pulled away to breathe, and Seunghyun nipped along his jaw and down his throat.

 

“How do I always end up in this position?” Heechul asked breathlessly.

 

 

Seunghyun chuckled and moved down Heecuhl's chest, taking a nipple into his mouth. Heechul gasped and arched his back. Seunghyun grinned and moved to Heechul's other nipple. Heechul closed his eyes and relished the attention Seunghyun was paying to his chest, now to his stomach. He smiled when Seunghyun's tongue dipped into his belly button.

 

“Heechul,” Seunghyun whispered.

 

Heechul opened his eyes and noticed Seunghuyn's mouth was considerably lower than where it had started.

 

“Look at me, Heechul,” Seunghyun murmured, mouth hovering over Heechul's hardness. “Watch me.” With that, he took all of Heechul into his mouth.

 

Heechul cried out, sure Donghae and Eunhyuk heard. But he never took his eyes off Seunghyun's. Seunghyun sucked the head of Heechul's cock, causing Heechul to buck up. Seunghyun pinned his hips, squeezing tightly.

 

“Fuck, Hyun,” Heechul gasped. Seunghyun smiled.

 

 

Heechul desperately wanted to close his eyes and let this euphoria wash over him, but there was no way he'd take his eyes off Seunghyun.

 

As if hearing his thoughts, Seunghyun pulled away from Heechul. Heechul whined loudly, eyes still locked on his lover.

 

Seunghyun kissed and nibbled Heechul's thighs. “I'm going to make you come,” he said huskily. “But keep your eyes on me. Can you do that?”

 

“Fuck Seunghyun,” Heechul panted. “I'll try, I swear.”

 

“Not good enough,” Seunghyun answered, tentatively running his lips along Heechul's length.

 

“Okay, I swear, just please please, make me come!”

 

“Never take your eyes off me.” With that, Seunghyun put his mouth back onto Heechul. Heechul whine again, thrusting into Seunghyun. He bit his lip, determined to stare at Seunghyun as long as he could.

 

Seunghyun alternated sucking and circling his tongue around the head of Heechul's arousal. He was pleased Heechul was still watching. He raised Heechul's hips and began to massage his ass.

 

“Close-”

 

Seunghyun gave an extra hard suck, and Heechul exploded.

 

“Fuck! Seunghyun!” he cried out, tears running down his cheeks as Seunghyun drank him dry, eyes still locked.

 

 

Seunghyun finally closed his eyes and shuddered. When they reopened, he was pleased to see Heechul still staring at him. He smiled, and moved up to him. “You can close your eyes now,” he whispered, kissing Heechul deeply.

 

Heechul did so and sighed.

 

Seunghyun was smiling when they broke apart. “You did very well,” he said, bumping their noses together.

 

“Now I get to take care of you,” Heechul waggled his eyebrows.

 

“You already did.”

 

“What?”

 

Seunghyun placed Heechul's hand on his crotch. His pants were wet and he was soft. “I came right after you did.”

 

Heechul's jaw dropped. “I didn't touch you though.”

 

“Just watching you was enough. Seeing the lust and need in your eyes was enough. Hearing you same my name again after a month. Fuck.”

 

“I- Seunghyun,” Heechul blushed.

 

Seunghyun smiled and kissed Heechul gently. “Sleep now, baby doll.”

 

* * *

It was still dark when Heechul woke up. Seunghyun's room didn't have a clock, so he had no idea what time it was. He rolled over to spoon up behind Seunghyun, and saw a figure at the foot of the bed. A flash from the neon sign outside the room revealed a glaring Seungri.

 

Heechul nudged Seunghyun. “Tell Seungri to go back to bed.”

 

Seunghyun raised his head and look towards the figure. “Go back to your own room, maknae.”

 

The figure didn't move.

 

“Maknae, listen to your hyung,” Heechul whispered burying his face in Seunghyun's back.

 

After a few moments, Seunghyun lifted his head. “Dammit, Seungri,” he mumbled, flipping on the light. The room was empty. Seunghyun and Heechul bolted upright.

 

“Where'd he go?” Heechul asked.

 

“Stay here,” Seunghyun whispered. He climbed out of bed and looked under it. His room was also sparsely furnished so there was nowhere else Seungri could be hiding.

 

Suddenly, Seunghyun's pillow ripped open and feathers blew across the room in imitation of a snow globe. Then the bed began to shake. Heechul scrambled out of bed and over to Seunghyun. He turned to open the door, but it was stuck fast. He twisted and turned the knob, to no avail.

 

“It's locked!” he exclaimed.

 

Seunghyun tried next. “Who the hell would lock us in?”

 

The lights began to flicker violently. Feathers still blew through the air. Heechul turned to Seunghyun and buried his face in his neck. Seunghyun wrapped his arms tightly around Heechul, breathing in his scent.

 

“Keep your eyes closed,” Seunghyun whispered. “Hold tightly to me and don't let go. I've got you. It's okay.” He kept murmuring into Heechul's ear, to reassure him as much as himself. They clung to each other for an eternity until the door cracked open. With one hand still around Heechul's waist, Seunghyun peeked out of the door. He pulled Heechul out into the hallway, and they quietly made their way to the lobby.

 

There was a night clerk behind the desk, and a janitor, but all was quiet. Seunghyun guided Heechul to a couch in a side parlor. They sat close to each other, holding hands tightly, Heechul's head on Seunghyun's shoulder, Seunghyun's head on Heechul's. They stayed like that until the others found them in the morning.


	8. Masquerade

Heechul adjusted his tie and smiled into his mirror. He never thought of himself as vain, but he definitely looked good in a tux. His hands tremble as they smoothed his suit and he sighed. Donghae and Eunhyuk should be arriving any moment. Jiyong was hosting a masquerade ball and the three of them had been invited. Heechul hesitated until Seunghyun sent him a text saying he was looking forward to dancing with him. Heechul re-read the text and blushed.

 

 

A horn from outside dragged Heechul out of his thoughts and he bounded out the door. His best friends looked dapper, and he could tell they were brimming with excitement.

 

“Look at you, Chulie,” Eunhyuk said huskily. “Seunghyun's going to have a hard time keeping his hands off you.”

 

“I bet he claims you for himself tonight,” Donghae licked his lips and smirked.

 

“Shut up, you two,” Heechul said, any malice in his voice dampered by his big grin and blushing cheeks.

 

Donghae snorted. “You know we're right, hyung.”

 

Heechul certainly hoped so.

 

 

* * *

They spotted Daesung and Youngbae in the carpark.

 

“Dae, I love your hair!” Heechul called and waved.

 

“Thanks!” Daesung said brightly as they walked inside. “Bae hates it.”

 

“No, I hate all the guys I'm going to have to fight off now,” Youngbae corrected, putting on his mask.

 

Heechul had just slid his mask on when there was a hand at his back.

 

“Care to dance, beautiful?” asked the familiar voice.

 

Heechul bit back a grin. “Sorry, I'm waiting for someone.”

 

“I'm sure I can please you better than he can,” said the lips right next to Heechul's ear.

 

Heechul couldn't help it- he burst out laughing.

 

Seunghyun moved to stand in front of Heechul. He already had a mask on and looked stunning. “Shall we?” he held out his hand.

 

Heechul, blushing, accepted and was swept onto the dance floor.

 

 

 

“You're a better dancer than I expected,” Heechul murmured after the third dance. _Fourth? Fuck it. Who cares?_

 

“You doubted me?”

 

“Kind of hard not to, bingu,” Heechul smirked.

 

“Yah!” Seunghyun scowled. “That's only on stage. And difficult choreography.”

 

Heechul chuckled and wrapped his arms around Seunghyun's neck. “Aw, baby, don't be mad.” He batted his eyelashes.

 

Seunghyun pulled him closer. “You're lucky I like you so much,” he murmured huskily.

 

Heechul shivered. “Yes I am.”

 

“Otherwise I'd turn you over my knee in front of everyone.”

 

 

 

“Hey Seunghyun.”

 

Heechul and Seunghyun turned to see Jiyong dancing with Seungri.

 

“Can I dance with Heechul?”

 

“Nope,” Seunghyun replied, twirling Heechul away.

 

“Not nice,” Heechul scolded playfully.

 

“Don't care. I'm not dancing with anyone else tonight. Neither are you.”

 

 

“Seunghyun, can we take a break? My feet hurt.”

 

“Of course,” Seunghyun led Heechul to a regal sofa leaning against a wall. “I'll get us drinks.” He kissed Heechul's temple and walked off. Heechul leaned back and smiled.

 

“You look pleased.”

 

Heechul opened his eyes and smiled up at Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk smiled back and sat down.

 

“Where's Donghae?”

 

“Bathroom. You look like you've been having fun.”

 

Heechul blushed.

 

“Jiyong said Seunghyun wouldn't let him dance with you.”

 

Heechul chuckled. “Yeah,” he said fondly.

 

“It's good to see you happy, Heechul.”

 

 

 

Donghae bounded up to them. “Where's Seunghyun?”

 

“Getting drinks.”

 

“I'm surprised he left you alone. Jiyong said he wasn't allowed to dance with you.”

 

Heechul laughed. “Be sure you tell him Jiyong is pouting about it. I'm sure he'll love that.”

 

“He certainly is taking a while,” Eunhyuk commented.

 

“He probably got waylaid by a whiny Jiyong,” Donghae replied. “We should probably go rescue him.”

 

Heechul smiled as his friends pulled him to his feet.

 

 

They found Jiyong at the bar, but not Seunghyun.

 

“Maybe he's in the bathroom?” Donghae asked.

 

Heechul shrugged, but Eunhyuk narrowed his eyes.

 

“What is it?” Heechul asked softly.

 

Eunhyuk didn't answer, but instead walked over to a pair of French doors that led to a terrace. Throwing the doors open, Eunhyuk, Heechul, and Donghae came face to face with Seunghyun kissing a woman. His arms were wrapped around her waist, and her hands were around his neck. Heechul gasped audibly, and Seunghyun's head snapped up. A panicked look crossed his face.

 

“Heechul,” Seunghyun disentangled himself, but Heechul shrank back. He turned away before Seunghyun could reach him, and pushed his way through the ballroom. He saw Daesung walking towards him with a concerned look on his face.

 

 

A hand on Heechul's arm made him yelp.

 

“Sorry,” the man said. “I didn't mean to startle you.”

 

Heechul turned to face the man with the soft voice. “My fault. I was lost in my thoughts.”

 

“Would you like to dance?”

 

Hechul looked over to see Seunghyun arguing with Eunhyuk, surrounded by Donghae, Jiyong, and Daesung. “Okay.”

 

“Don't sound too enthusiastic, please.”

 

Heechul smiled in spite of himself. “Sorry. Just dumb drama. I'd love to dance with you.”

 

The other man smiled back and led Heechul on to the floor. He wrapped an arm loosely around Heechul's waist, and intertwined the fingers of their other hands.

“What's your name?”

 

“Heechul.”

 

“I'm Jaewook.”

 

“Nice to meet you.”

 

 

They glided across the floor, stealing furtive glances and shy smiles. Heechul rested his chin on Jaewook's shoulder. “Is this okay?”

 

“It's better than okay,” Jaewook said softly, pulling Heechul closer. Heechul saw Seunghyun watching them and closed his eyes. He slowly turned them in a circle, so that Jaewook was now facing Seunghyun.

 

“Is that your boyfriend glaring daggers at me?” Jaewook asked softly.

 

Heechul stiffened and straightened up to look Jaewook in the eye. “No. We flirted and messed around, but we never made anything official. I think he was just using me.”

 

“Why do you think so?”

 

“I just caught him making out with some woman.”

 

“It looks like he wants to tear my head off.”

 

“That's his problem.”

 

 

Jaewook was quiet for a few moments. He was about to speak when a loud voice boomed out over the crowd.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen! Midnight is upon us! Remove your masks!”

 

Heechul yanked his off, tugging his hair free of the tie and throwing the mask on the ground.

 

Jaewook removed his slowly. He was beautiful- he wore his hair styled in a pompadour and had pale skin. Kind brown eyes smiled at him, his cheekbones would not fucking quit, and his pillowy lips were pulled into a gentle smirk. “Hi.”

 

“Hi,” Heechul breathed.

 

Before Heechul could say anything else, Donghae was at his side. “Heechul, I think it's time to go. Eunhyuk just challenged Seunghyun to a duel.”

 

Heechul snorted and rolled his eyes.

 

“I wish I were kidding,” Donghae added, looking at Jaewook out of the corner of his eyes.

 

Heechul turned to Jaewook. “I have to go.” He held out his hand.

 

Jaewook shook it, then brought it to his lips and gently kissed his knuckles. His look never wavered.

 

Heechul blushed.

 

Jaewook smiled, then took out his wallet. He pulled out a business card and passed it to Heechul.  _ Kim Jaewook, Owner, Antique Bakery.  _ “I hope to hear from you again.”

 

Heechul smiled, and slid the card into his own wallet. He bit his lip and bowed slightly before following Donghae and Eunhyuk into the night.


	9. New Home

Heechul unwrapped another glass and placed it in the cabinet. He moved to his new apartment last weekend, but had been too exhausted from the actual moving to do anything else.

 

 

He was sad to leave the old place but he didn't have a choice. The rent had gone up and he just couldn't afford it anymore. He'd been there for a few years and it held so many memories. His first broken heart; Donghae and Eunhyuk announcing they were _finally_ together; Seunghyun. Heechul sighed and leaned against the counter. He missed Seunghyun- a lot. He'd received a flurry of texts from Seunghyun after leaving the party: Hyuna was his ex and had wanted to talk and she pulled him into a kiss and he didn't want to and would Heechul please just meet him somewhere so they could talk?

 

 

When Heechul replied that Seunghyun hadn't exactly extricated himself from the kiss, Seughyun hadn't responded.

 

 

Heechul wiped away a stray tear. That had hurt the worst- that Seunghyun couldn't pretend he hadn't liked the kiss. Then came the lease renewal and finding a new home took priority over Heechul's broken heart. Donghae said Seunghyun would help Heechul find a new place or stay where he was, but Heechul would hear none of it and forbade his friend from telling Seunghyun anything. While Eunhyuk listened because he was still furious at Seunghyun, Heechul suspected Donghae didn't. Well, he didn't talk to Seunghyun directly, but Heechul knew Donghae had Daesung's phone number and that they still texted frequently.

 

 

Heechul was pulled from his reverie by his kitchen faucet turning itself on. Heechul frowned and shut the water off. He was going to have to get one of the maintenance guys in here. He sighed and looked around. His new apartment wasn't a dump, but it certainly wasn't the old place. And his neighborhood was a bit dodgy. Heechul wondered what it would be like living with Seunghyun. It would be in his large, secure villa. They'd sleep on soft sheets, eat breakfast in bed after waking up late, and watch movies all day in Seunghyun's theater room. Heechul blushed when he thought about the last time he and Seunghyun watched movies together.

 

 

His vibrating cell phone pulled him from his thoughts.

_Have some new recipes for you to try. I'll be by soon. :) -J_

Heechul smiled. He swore Jaewook was psychic. Whenever Heechul began to brood about Seunghyun, Jaewook would call or text and Seunghyun would be forgotten. The morning after the masquerade ball, Heechul went to Antique Bakery. He didn't see Jaewook and didn't ask for him. He ordered his food and stuffed himself into a back booth. Jaewook found him, as if he already knew Heechul was there. He sat down and flirted and charmed and Heechul couldn't help brightening up. It probably also had to do with all the sweets and tea Jaewook fed him. They'd been texting and talking ever since.

 

 

Heechul was starting to really like Jaewook. And he was pretty sure Jaewook liked him back. Everything seemed so intimate between them, probably because their interactions weren't being watched by six other people. But Jaewook hadn't even kissed him yet. Well, not a real kiss. Not one Heechul wanted, anyway. There were kisses to the forehead, and chaste pecks on the lips. But he would give Heechul a soft look, and caress his cheek, and Heechul would feel butterflies in his stomach and he felt like he was falling.

 

 

Jaewook didn't rush anything. He seemed perfectly content to take his time. It was if he knew Heechul and Seunghyun had left things unfinished and that Heechul was confused.

 

 

Heechul swore Jaewook was psychic.

 

 

A knock at the door made Heechul jump. He was too lost in his thoughts and scolded himself. He was startled to find Seunghyun on his step, holding a vase of sunflowers.

 

“Hi,” Seunghyun smiled.

 

He looked gorgeous and Heechul was speechless as he accepted the flowers.

 

“You look good,” Seunghyun said softly, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

 

“Thanks,” Heechul smiled, causing Seunghyun to smile wider. “Would you like to come in?”

 

“I'd love to,” Seunghyun stepped inside, moving close to Heechul. He swallowed and looked at Heechul, placing a hand tentatively on his hip. “I missed you.”

 

Heechul closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. Seunghyun smelled so good and Heechul was so desperate to drag him into the bedroom and forget everything. However, reluctantly, Heechul moved away from Seunghyun and placed the vase on his office table. “How did you find me?”

 

Seunghyun rubbed the back of his neck and looked embarrassed. “I, uh, I snooped through Daesung's phone.”

 

Heechul gave Seunghyun a look. “That's not nice.”

 

“No one would tell me anything about you!” Seunghyun protested.

 

“There's a reason for that Seunghyun.”

 

“But how am I supposed to fix everything if you won't give me a chance?” Seunghyun pleaded.

 

Heechul bit his lip.

 

 

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Thinking it was one of the guys, Heechul rolled his eyes and opened the door with a huff. However, he brightened when he instead saw Jaewook holding a white box. “Hi!”

 

Seunghyun tensed at Heechul's changed demeanor.

 

“I brought treats!” Jaewook smiled. He didn't falter upon seeing Seunghyun (although Seunghyun did), he just held out his hand. “Kim Jaewook, I own Antique Bakery.”

 

Seunghyun smiled in spite of himself as he shook Jaewook's hand. “Choi Seunghyun. Your chocolate eclairs are dangerous.”

 

Jaewook held up his box. “Heechul has agreed to be my guinea pig.”

 

“Please don't call me a pig,” Heechul grumbled as they headed into the kitchen.

 

 

The water from the faucet was running again. Heechul sighed and turned it off again.

 

“Again?” Jaewook asked, opening the box.

 

Heechul shrugged, pulling out plates and forks.

 

“Heechul, you can't live like this,” Seunghyun said.

 

Heechul gave Seunghyun a look. “You have no say in the matter.”

 

“Alright guys,” Jaewook calmed. “Let's focus on the food. I only brought enough for Heechul, but I can split everything between you guys. The more opinions, the better.”

 

“What do you have there?” Seunghyun asked, peeking into the box.

 

“One lavendar honey eclair,” which Jaewook lifted out of the box, sliced in half, and placed on each plate.

 

Heechul reached out, but Jaewook softly slapped his hand away, making Heechul pout.

 

“One slice of tarte au chocolat,” Jaewook sliced it down the middle, making two razor thin slices.

 

“And a couple of brown sugar toffee cookies,” Jaewook had a few cookies that he split between the two plates.

 

 

Heechul looked at the full plate in front of him. “It's probably a good thing Seunghyun is here to help me eat all this.”

 

Seunghyun had already dug into the chocolate tart and his eyes rolled back. “My trainer is going to kill me.”

 

Heechul smirked. “You don't have to tell him.”

 

Seunghyun took a bite out of the eclair and moaned. “This is definitely the best thing I've ever eaten.” He looked at Jaewook. “You are a genius, sir.”

 

Jaewook bowed.

 

Seunghyun looked down at his empty plate. “This will be our dirty little secret.”

 

Heechul smiled- the first smile Seunghyun had seen from him since the night they danced together.

 

Suddenly the calm was shattered by the sound of glass breaking in the living room.

 

Seunghyun looked at Hechul. “Stay here,” he commanded, moving into the living room. The vase he had bought was broken into tiny pieces, water dripping on the floor. He sighed. _What rotten luck._

 

“Seunghyun?”

 

Seunghyun sighed. “It's okay. The vase must have been poorly made. It broke.”

 

Heechul moved into the room. “Oh Seunghyun, I'm sorry. The flowers were lovely.”

 

Seunghyun's jaw clenched, and he looked down. Heechul bit his lip and his heart sped up. Seunghyun appeared truly upset that his flowers were ruined.

 

Jaewook came in with a trash can. “Let's clean this up.”

 

 

They worked carefully, quietly. Heechul refused to throw out the flowers. “I'll get a new vase,” he shrugged.

 

Seunghyun looked down shyly and bit his lip.

 

There was yet another knock at the door, and Heechul rolled his eyes. “Now what?”

 

On the other side of the door was the usual gang- Donghae, Eunhyuk, Jiyong, Seungri, Daesung, and Youngbae.

 

“Hyung, what are you doing here?” Jiyong asked Seunghyun.

 

“Begging for forgiveness.”

 

Youngbae smirked. “How's that working out for you?”

 

“I'm failing miserably.”

 

Heechul cleared his throat. “What are you guys doing here?”

 

“Cemetary,” Seungri replied.

 

Heechul raised an eyebrow. “I'm going to need a little more information than that, Ri.”

 

“What do we always do together? Explore local haunted areas and scare each other. This time we found a cemetary.”

 

 

Jaewook raised his eyebrows and Heechul blushed.

 

“It's how we all met,” he explained. “I won the Big Bang haunted prison tour. We've been hanging out ever since.”

 

Jaewook just nodded, looking amused.

 

“Do you want to come with us?” Heechul asked.

 

“No, that's okay.”

 

“Come on, it'll be fun,” Eunhyuk jumped in. “We always have a good time, especially when Heechul gets scared-”

 

“Yah!”

 

“-and the more the merrier.”

 

Jaewook looked shyly at Heechul, who smiled brightly. He couldn't help but smiled back. “Yeah, okay.”

 


	10. Cemetary

Heechul and Jaewook rode with Donghae and Eunhyuk, leaving Seunghyun to ride with the others. Eunhyuk seemed satisfied, but Heechul didn't miss the look of sadness on Seunghyun's face. Heechul caught Jaewook studying him and blushed, but the baker offered nothing more than a sweet smile.

 

 

 

Heechul's heart pounded during the entire ride to the cemetery, but he couldn't identify why. It had been the eight of them for so long that it felt strange to have a ninth person swelling their ranks- as if the odd number would somehow tempt fate. He felt warm fingers intertwine with his, and he smiled in spite of himself. Maybe nine would be lucky.

 

 

Jaewook squeezed his fingers.

 

 

 

The path leading into the cemetery was for pedestrians only, so the cars parked alongside the fence, around the corner from the gate. There was no name on the cemetery gates, only a date: 1786-1800.

 

“Why only such a short period?” Youngbae asked. “Did it fill up that fast?”

 

“Maybe there was a natural disaster,” Jaewook suggested. “Or some outbreak of disease.”

 

Seungri raised an eyebrow. “You're going to take Heechul's title of 'Walking Encyclopedia of Weirdness' from him.”

 

Jaewook raised an eyebrow himself and Heechul stuck out his tongue.

 

“Come on,” Youngbae said, opening the gates and heading inside. Daesung, Seungri, Donghae and Eunhyuk followed in.

 

Jaewook began to follow, but held back, picking up on Heechul's reluctance. “Everything alright?”

 

Heechul sighed. “Just nervous. Something always happens to me when we're all together. It's like I'm a magnet.”

 

“Maybe you're sensitive,” Jaewook suggested.

 

Heechul scowled.

 

Jaewook laughed. “No, like a medium.” He held out his arm. “Come on, I'll protect you.”

 

Heechul bit his lip and took Jaewook's arm, albeit slowly. He missed Seunghyun's downcast expression and pensive sigh, Jiyong wrapping a comforting arm around his neck.

 

 

 

 

There were tons of graves, practically on top of each other. The pathway through the graves was barely big enough for two people.

 

“Jaewook,” Jiyong said, breaking the silence. “What did you mean by Heechul being sensitive?”

 

“Just that. He's not a medium, because he can't see or hear the dead. But he may be more open-minded than the average person, and therefore spirits or ghosts or whatever you want to call them may be drawn to him.”

 

“But what would they want from him?” Donghae asked.

 

“Just to get his attention,” Jaewook answered. “Maybe pass on a message, or just prove that they are still around.”

 

“I don't like it,” Donghae replied.

 

“Why not?” Jaewook chuckled.

 

“Because whatever Chulie might be attracting, it's evil. He's had several close calls already.” Donghae stopped and turned around. “Maybe we shouldn't do this.”

 

“It'll be fine,” Heechul smiled to reassure his friend, but his voice shook.

 

Donghae studied Heechul before looking behind his friend. “What do you think, Seunghyun?”

 

Heechul turned to see Seunghyun watching him, and blushed. It seemed Seunghyun would always have that effect on him.

 

“Well, if Heechul feels brave enough, we'll go on.”

 

Donghae frowned and Heechul smiled.

 

Seunghyun put his face near Heechul's. “But if I think for one moment that things are going sideways I'm taking you home. Over my shoulder, if necessary.”

 

Heechul blushed again, but agreed.

 

Donghae and Seunghyun smiled.

 

“Onward,” Seunghyun declared, turning Heechul forward.

 

They walked lesiurely down the path. Nothing stood out to them until they came upon a marble chair in the middle of the cemetery. A name was carved across it- Bang Jimin. There was a plaque at the bottom that Jaewook crouched down to read. “Here lies Bang Jimin, the most evil man in town. No one will miss him. This grave stone is cursed to anyone who sits on it.”

 

“Who curses a chair?” Daesung asked.

 

“Someone who doesn't want people who hated him sitting his grave.” Jaewook stood up and brushed his knees off.

 

“Then why build a chair in the first place?”

 

“I'll tell you.” Jaewook put his hands on his hips. “I don't know.”

 

Heechul laughed and Jaewook smiled at him.

 

 

 

Seungri moved forward, but Jiyong caught him.

 

“Where do you think you're going?” Jiyong demanded.

 

“To test out that chair.”

 

“Oh no the hell you're not.”

 

“Hyung!” Seungri pouted.

 

“Should I try?” Seunghyun whispered to Heechul.

 

“No way!” Heechul exclaimed. “Who knows what could happen? You should take curses more seriously.”

 

“I'll do it,” Jaewook offered.

 

Before anyone could respond, he sat on the chair, hand on the arm rests, and closed his eyes. Heechul held his breath, moving backwards toward Seunghyun. He looked up at Seunghyun, nervousness on his face. Seunghyun was about to speak when he noticed Jaewook had opened his eyes.

 

“See?” Jaewook smiled. “Nothing to it.”

 

The others smiled back but no one made a move toward the chair. Heechul smiled back at Jaewook but he was still trembling. “Let's move back to the path,” he said softly.

 

 

 

When he was sure Jaewook wasn't looking, Seunghyun reached forward and squeezed Heechul's shoulder, reveling in the easy smile Heechul responded with. The party was quieter now, and dark clouds were gathering in the distance. They reached the rear of the cemetery where there loomed a mausoleum with the name Park above the door. It rested on top of a hill, the entrance underneath, built into the earth, accessible by rotting steps. A breeze picked up and the temperature dropped.

 

“Let's go in,” Jaewook suggested.

 

Heechul looked horrified. “No. Negative. Bad idea.”

 

“I'm gonna do it.”

 

Heechul watched, horrified, as Jaewook walked up to the door and opened it. He walked inside and the door slammed behind him.

 

“Jaewook!” Heechul shouted, running down the steps and pounding on the door. “Jaewook, open the door!”

 

The wind blew harder and Donghae tried to pull Heechul back. Heechul just pushed him off, pulling on the door and shouting for Jaewook.

 

“I can't hear him. Seunghyun, I can't hear him!” Heechul cried, whirling around.

 

 

 

Everyone took turns trying to open the door, to no avail.

 

“Okay, we need to go get help,” Seunghyun said. “The landscaping is well kept, so there has to be a caretaker.”

 

“I'm staying here,” Heechul said.

 

“No way,” Seunghyun argued, “It might not be safe for you.”

 

“I can't leave Jaewook!” Heechul insisted. “What if he gets out and we're not here? He'll think we've abandoned him!”

 

Seunghyun clenched his jaw and stroked Heechul's cheek. Heechul clasped Seunghyun's wrist, nuzzling his cheek into the palm.

 

 

 

There was a noise from behind the door, and everyone began to back up, Seunghyun pulling Heechul behind him. The door swung open and Jaewook strolled out casually, hands in his pockets and a smirk playing about his lips.

 

“Jaewook,” Heechul breathed in relief, moving forward. He stopped when Jaewook raised his head.

 

The baker's eyes were bright white, no sign of pupils. He still seemed to see Heechul, and grinned. “Heechul,” he growled in a demonic voice.

 

Seunghyun grabbed Heechul's voice and dragged him away. “Let's go!” he shouted, keeping an eye on Jaewook who was 'observing' them with an avid interest.

 

 

 

 

Heechul was still trying to pull back from Seunghyun when they reached the entrance. “We can't leave him!”

 

“Heechul, that's not him!” Donghae shouted from Eunhyuk's car. “Come on, please!”

 

Thunder cracked and they were soaked in a sudden downpour. Heechul allowed Seunghyun to pull him into the car.

 

“Heechul, if Jaewook calls you later, and it's him, you and I will come back and get him. I promise.”

 

 

 

Donghae and Eunhyuk dropped Seunghyun off with Heechul, the storm still raging. Seunghyun walked Heechul to his door and kissed his forehead.

 

“It will be okay,” he whispered. “Call me if you need anything.”

 

“Stay with me,” Heechul said softly.

 

“Heechul-”

 

“Please,” Heechul begged. “I don't want to be alone.”

 

Seunghyun sighed, then smiled. “Sure. I can crash on the couch.”

 

“You can sleep in my bed,” Heechul said shyly.

 

Seunghyun swallowed.

 

Heechul's face burned. “I- I know we have unresolved issues and things are awkward, but please. I'm too scared to be alone.”

 

“It's fine,” Seunghyun said. “I just don't want to take advantage of you.” He smiled. “Now, come on. We're soaked and freezing. We need to change and warm up.”

 

 

 

They were laying in Heechul's bed, Seunghyun spooning behind Heechul. Heechul sighed softly.

 

“What's up?” Seunghyun asked. “What's on your mind?”

 

“I just feel bad about leaving Jaewook.”

 

Seunghyun pressed a kiss to the back of Heechul's head and squeezed his waist. “I know. But that wasn't him. You know that, right?”

 

Heechul's eyes welled, and he wiped them. “But what was it? And what happened to him?”

 

“I wish I knew. But I meant what I said. If he calls we'll go pick him up.”

 

Heechul pulled Seunghyun's arm up to his chest, bending down to drop a kiss on Seunghyun's fingers. “Thank you for staying,” he whispered, tears falling. “I missed you.”

 

Seunghyun rolled Heechul over so they were face to face. “I missed you more,” he whispered, leaning down to capture Heechul's lips.

 

 

 

The next morning, Heechul and Seunghyun drove to Antique Bakery, praying Jaewook was there and safe. However, there was no bakery to be found- only an abandoned building.


	11. Final (part 1)

Seunghyun slowly opened his eyes. It took him a moment to focus. He felt a sharp pain on his left side and figured that was what woke him. He eased carefully out of bed and slipped quietly down the hall. Once in the bathroom, he lifted his shirt. He sucked in a breath and his eyes widened. On the left side of his torso were three claw marks. They burned and ached. Seunghyun opened the medicine cabinet, thankful there was a small first aid kit on the bottom shelf. He bandaged himself and headed back to the bedroom. Heechul was curled into a little ball facing away from him, towards the wall. The sheet had slid down below his waist and Seunghyun drank in his pale skin. Seunghyun's smile widened when he thought of how Heechul had reached out to him the night before, wanting his company because he had been hearing strange noises.

“Heechul,” he murmured, sliding into bed. “Heechul.”

Heechul didn't stir. Seunghyun rolled him over and pulled him closer.

“Mmmm,” Heechul groaned. “Was I snoring?”

“Not at all,” Seunghyun whispered. “I just want to cuddle.”

Heechul smiled up at Seunghyun, eyes still closed, before throwing his leg over Seunghyun's waist, his arm over his waist, and clinging to him like a koala on a tree. Seunghyun smiled, and ran his fingers through Heechul's hair until he finally fell asleep.

 

 

Seunghyun was woken up with a kiss on the nose. He opened his eyes to see Heechul standing next to the bed, holding a small white box.

“Breakfast,” Heechul smirked, opening the box to reveal two rows of doughnuts.

Seunghyun smiled and reached for the box, but Heechul held it back.

“Uh-uh,” he said firmly. “Talk first.”

Seunghyun sighed and bit his lip. Heechul just looked expectantly at him. After a few moments, Seunghyun pulled Heechul into bed with him- Heechul depositing the box onto the nightstand- adjusting him so that Heechul straddled his legs. Heechul raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

 

 

“Hyuna and I were together for about a year or so. She was- is- a nasty person. She was more enamored with being linked to my name than me. She was demanding and spoiled and gold digging and had no problem cutting me down in public.”

“Why did you stay with her?” Heechul asked, horrified.

“Laziness,” Seunghyun shrugged. “I didn't think I'd find anyone else. My being shy is misinterpreted as being an ice queen so people don't approach me. I was settling, basically.”

“Ice queen?” Heechul smirked.

Seunghyun rolled his eyes.

“Was it the sex?”

“No,” Seunghyun admitted. “It was good at first, but she's just a selfish lover.”

“And then you met me.”

Seunghyun smiled- wide, bright, dimpled. “And then I met you. Cute, kind, shy you. We had just broken up when I met you. And you were so different. You made no demands. You made me laugh.”

“And I'm a fantastic kisser,” Heechul supplied.

Seunghyun chuckled. “Definitely that.”

 

 

“And that night?”

Seunghyun sighed, reaching up to stroke Heechul's now sad face. “That night Hyuna cornered me. I was able to rebuff her until she kissed me.”

Heechul looked down.

“It was... familiar. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it.” Seunghyun closed his eyes and a single tear trickled from his eye. “But then I saw how heartbroken you were and all that mattered was you. That's when I realized the extent of my feelings for you.”

Heechul's eyes snapped up. Seunghyun shifted so that they were forehead to forehead.

“I'm not going to say I love you because I'm not sure. But I do like you a hell of a lot. And I do want to give us a serious try.”

“Awww,” Heechul teased. “Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?”

Seunghyun blushed. “Yes.”

“Okay,” Heechul replied. “We'll start over with a clean slate. I'm trusting you, Seunghyun.”

Seunghyun smiled before pulling Heechul down into a steamy kiss, breakfast forgotten.

 

 

They started off slow- text messages and late night -sometimes dirty- phone calls and sleepovers. Seunghyun asked everyday if Heechul would just move in already. Heechul would just grin and shake his head. He didn't want to rush anything.

 

 

Heechul may have wanted to take his time with Seunghyun, but he was definitely ready to leave his apartment. The faucet still turned itself off and on at will, despite a new fixture from Seunghyun. The lights were always flickering, things were always in different places than where Heechul left them, and cabinets and doors often opened- and slammed shut- on their own. Seunghyun was over one night when the toilet flushed on its own. Seunghyun very calmly dragged Heechul out of the apartment and to his own place. He refused to go back if he could help it.

 

 

Well, tonight he had to. Heechul had found an antique tea set and wanted to have a proper tea. Seunghyun whined until Heechul promised a _naked_ tea. Heechul couldn't help but snicker when Seunghyun readily agreed.

 

 

Heechul was currently standing on a chair in the hallway, changing out a light bulb. It was a brand new bulb and after three days it was already out. The chair started to shake so Heechul readjusted his footing so as not to fall. The chair began to shake even more violently, until Heechul fell with a cry. The chair settled and Heechul curled himself into a ball, whimpering.

 

 

Not too long after, Heechul's door opened. “Chulie?” Seunghyun called.

Heechul moaned in relief- he was so glad Seunghyun insisted on having a key to his place for emergencies.

“Here,” Heechul coughed. “I was changing out a bulb and fell off the chair.”

“Baby,” Seunghyun clucked softly. But before he could help Heechul help, his leg yanked in the opposite direction.

Heechul looked up with wide eyes. “Seunghyun,” he breathed, terrified.

Seunghyun knelt down, but Heechul's leg was pulled once more and he was being dragged by an unseen force backward into the bedroom.

“Seunghyun!” Heechul screamed. “Seunghyun! SEUNGHYUN!”

Seunghyun stumbled after him but the door slammed in his face.

 


	12. Final (pt. 2)

Seunghyun slammed himself against the door, trying to break it open. “Heechul!” He shouted, kicking and slamming into the door. Heechul gave an answering cry, whether from pain or fear, Seunghyun couldn't tell. “He's mine, damn it! Let him go, he's mine!”

With one more kick, the door fell in, and Seunghyun's jaw dropped. Various objects in Heechul's room were whizzing about. Heechul was curled up in the corner by the bed. Seunghyun made his way over to him. As he passed the dresser, a drawer shot out into his hip, knocking him to the floor.

“Fuck,” Seunghyun panted. He crawled closer, only to have a glass tumbler hit his head above his left eyebrow. Cursing again, Seunghyun managed to pull himself to his knees. Heechul reached out his hand and Seunghyun grasped it, pulling Heechul into his arms. He fit them into a small corner, covering their heads. Fishing his cell phone out of his pocket, he called Jiyong. “Get to Heechul's. Right now.”

“Hyung, what-”

But Seunghyun ended the call. He wrapped his arms tighter around Heechul, doing his best to shield them both from the objects that were still flying about.

 

 

They stayed curled like that, various objects slamming into them. Seunghyun twisted his body so that he received most of the hits. Heechul trembled in his arms, utterly silent aside from the occasional whimper. The temperature suddenly plummeted, and heavy breathing could be heard behind them.

“Heechul,” a voice growled.

Heechul whimpered again, burrowing into Seunghyun.

Seunghyun held Heechul tighter, burying his face into Heechul's hair. “Don't look.”

“Heechul.” The voice was closer now, and somehow sounded angrier.

“Don't look don't look don't look,” Seunghyun chanted.

“Don't let it take me Seunghyun,” Heechul sobbed.

“Never, baby,” Seunghyun murmured into Heechul's ear. “I”m never letting anyone take you away from me.”

 

 

“Hyung!” It was Jiyong. He was pounding on the door. There was another growl, and cries from the other side of the door.

“Seunghyun!” Heechul screamed.

“Shhh, I'm here. I love you, baby. I'm not going anywhere.”

Everything suddenly fell quiet- the growling stopped, and the flying objects fell to the floor. The door broke open, Daesung and Youngbae stumbling after. They were followed by Jiyong, Seungri, Donghae, and Eunhyuk.

“Jesus Christ,” Donghae breathed.

“Hyung,” Jiyong knelt on the floor next to Seunghyun. “Let's go. Come on.” He helped Seunghyun stand.

Heechul cried softly, and Seunghyun lifted him into his arms, holding him tightly. “We need to go,” Seunghyun said. “Right now.”

 

 

They made it out of the building without incident, silent all the way back to Seunghyun's villa.

“Are you attached to anything in that apartment?” Seunghyun asked.

Heechul shook his head.

“Good, because you're moving in right now and leaving all of that behind. I'll buy you everything you want or need from now on.”

“My books? Clothes? Movies?”

“Done.”

Seungri looked at Jiyong. “I wanna be a pampered prince,” he whined, batting his eyelashes.

Jiyong smushed Seungri's face away. “Not in this lifetime, brat.”

 

 

“Look what we found!” Daesung exclaimed. He and Donghae had been bent over his laptop for a while. “Heechul's apartment was haunted.”

“Are you serious?” Heechul asked.

“A woman caught her husband with another woman. She killed him, then herself. Apparently weird shit has been happening there ever since.”

“What about the other woman?”

Donghae shook his head. “It doesn't say.”

“Then it's perfect that you're moving in,” Seunghyun replied. “My house is brand new.”

“It doesn't mean the land isn't haunted,” Heechul retorted.

“Nothing's happened yet.”

“Nothing happened to me until I started hanging around with you guys,” Heechul pointed out, causing Seunghyun to frown.

“I actually have a theory about that,” Seungri piped up.

 

 

Everyone turned and stared.

“Maybe Heechul really is a sensitive like Jaewook said, and us hunting for ghosts drew them to him.”

Heechul bit his lip.

“So, we should stop exploring haunted locales. If Heechul doesn't have any more problems, we'll know why."

“Maknae may be on to something,” Youngbae said. “No more exploring. We'll have to come up with a new way to pass the time when we get together.”

“We could start a book club,” Seungri suggested.

 

 

They didn't start a book club. But they did meet up at Seunghyun's once a week. Heechul took up baking and had a new dish to test out each week. They didn't discuss anything supernatural and, as Seungri predicted, Heechul's problems went away. Seungri and Youngbae went back to Heechul's old apartment to pack up his belongings and return them to Heechul. The group grew closer, and were no longer disturbed by the dark and unexplained.

 


End file.
